El ayudante de Santa
by Nox Counterspell
Summary: La navidad y la vida tienen más de un sentido, que pueden encontrarse hasta en el más humilde de los lugares o de las personas...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, me atrase demasiado con el tercer fic! pero es que mi gripe empeoró demasiado y no podía ni salir de la cama, ya estoy en recuperación y no lo pospuse mas!**

**Este año ha sido duro para mí, han sido muchos cambios, mucho trabajo del cole, muy poco tiempo para mi persona, muchas misiones, muchos sueños rotos, uno que otro desamor, decepciones con kishi, muy poca publicación... Pero lo impresionante es ver que mis lectores se mantengan conmigo y me dejen sus hermosos reviews es inigualable, llena mi vida de un calor, es como un talisman saber que cuaqndo escribo algo que significa muhop para mí, uds me dejen sus bellos reviews con palabras bonitas y de animo! les debo demasiado, me dan mucho! me comprometo a mejorar mi escritura, mis fics, no retrasarme tanto en las publicaciones y seguir con mis labores con uds!**

**NO puedo devolver en tres fics todo los que uds me dan, y aventurarme a poner sus nicks o nombres aki es arriesgarme a que se me olvide alguno, así que sepan que desde el fondo de mi corazón, a todos uds, los que me leen desde el inicio, los que se engancharon de camino, a los que ya no leen y a los que este es el primero que leen de mí, se les agradece dedicarme su tiempo leyendo mi arte!**

**Gracias por un año fantastico! **

**Gracias gracias gracias!**

* * *

**El ayudante de Santa**

¿El Grinch? No, no era para tanto…

Pero realmente el joven Nara estaba fastidiado con esa Navidad.

Y su fastidio venía de la fuente más inesperada por él… Su joven esposa, la kunoichi de la Arena.

Temari

Él tenía una idea muy distinta de su primera navidad como casados. ¡Más cuando se tienen apenas dos meses de ello! Definitivamente él creía que su plan era mejor… Un viaje, al otro lado del mundo, donde no había nieve y el clima era tropical y cálido. Con hoteles lujosos llenos de comodidades… Y playas, muchas playas donde poder ver a su esposa en bikinis ajustados y pequeños… Y por las noches, baile en las discomóviles y luego por fin… A la cama.

Esa era una navidad espectacular para lo que él concernía. ¿Qué importaba saltársela un año?

Aparentemente mucho. Según Temari.

Entre suspiros, Shikamaru veía la situación en la que estaba metido. La idea de Temari de una navidad "productiva" tampoco era la convencional… NO era una cena en familia-para lo cual la kunoichi se arregló de alguna manera con la infranqueable Yoshino, alegando yo no sé que de "buen espíritu" y "dar al que no tiene" y cosas por el estilo, que se ganaron las lágrimas de la jefa de los Nara y su bendición-, ni tampoco sería una noche íntima con su esposo, era algo por todo lo contrario, problemático.

-Yo sabía con lo que me estaba casando, yo sabía con lo que me estaba casando… Yo sabía que era problemático…-se repetía Shikamaru por lo bajito, poniéndose un felpudo traje rojo, de pantalón y abrigo. Los bordes todos tenían felpa blanca y esponjosa. Un cinturón negro a la altura de la cadera del Shinobi, botas negras y un menudo sombrerito rojo, con una borla de felpa blanca en la punta.

Era un traje de Santa Claus.

Se miró en el espejo, era de las cosas más extrañas que había visto y hecho en su vida. ¿Por qué tenía que vestirse el de Santa Claus? Bueno no de Santa Claus, "de ayudante de Santa", repetía Temari, siempre corrigiéndole.

-Mendokusai-fue todo lo que dijo, al verse en el espejo.

-Nara, ¿vienes un momento?-le llamó Temari desde el baño del dormitorio que ambos tenían.

Shikamaru avanzó perezosamente, hasta la puerta del baño, donde se recostó y casi se le caen los ojos al ver a su adorable esposa.

Botas negras de tacón alto y de aguja, con una falda juguetona volada en forma de campaña que apenas le tocaba las rodillas y unida a esta la parte superior del vestido, de manga larga, que a tres cuartos del brazo tenía el borde de felpa, y pegado a esto, unos guantes finos negros. En cuello en "V" del vestido dejaba ver un escote que se pronunciaba con los pechos de la chica. Era un traje de Santa bastante inusual…

-¿Me terminas de subir la cremallera?- dijo ella, sosteniendo la parte delantera del vestido con la cremallera a medio subir.

Shikamaru solo atinó a sentir a cumplir con lo dicho.

-Recuérdame a donde vamos…

-Por enésima vez, te dije que nos inscribí en una campaña de ayuda al centro de Niños huérfanos de Konoha, en la fiesta de Navidad que dan…-respondió ella, hastiada de contestar la misma pregunta tantas veces.

-¿Y los niños del lugar esperan que vayas así vestida?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo-terminando de subir la cremallera- que estas un poco…

-¿Un poco qué?

-Llamativa, eso es todo…

-Por el hecho de que estás viendo mi pecho cuando me hablas-dijo ella, subiendo con su mano el rostro de su marido para que la viera a los ojos- "provocativa" era el traje que querías usar, ¿No?

-Exacto-dijo robándole un beso.

-NO es mi culpa, tu amiga Ino diseño los trajes, y pues a mí no me favoreció.

-Claro que te favoreció, tal vez no para los niños, pero si para mí.

-Basta-dijo ella abrazándole por la cintura, besándole en la barbilla a donde llegaba apenas- tenemos que irnos.

Dicho esto, amarró su pelo en dos coletas bajas, y se puso su gorrito navideño.

-¿Tenemos qué?

-Sí, mira que para esos niños, es lo que más esperan en el año. Deja el ánimo de Grinch, que ellos quieren ver caras sonrientes.

-Mendokusai-dijo poniéndose de pie y aceptando la mano que Temari le ofrecía, mientras salían caminando rumbo a su destino.

* * *

Ya conocen la rutina! Review? por una navidad atrasada? =3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Agradezco enormemente sus reviews! significan mucho en estas fechas...! Contestando**

**1. Ya estoy mejor de salud! gracias a Kami no recibiré el año nuevo con gripa.**

** se que me retrasé con la publicación de este fic, pero mi estado de salud y mental no era el mejor para darles un fic de calidad.**

**én se que son cortos los capítulos, y no serán más de tres o cuatro, pero es una linda reflexión que quería ser de navidad que la aprendí al ver la sonrisa de un niño por la tele que me hizo llorar...**

**én se que no son las tramas prometidas, pero vamos hay más vida que nada y las tramas quedarán pendientes, tal vez para la próxima navidad o para un fic de no festividades o no se! también me justifico en el punto anterior!**

** todos aquellos que dicen que están de caras largas estos días, animense! que hay que agradecer que estamos vivos, que viviremos un año más, que podemos recordar a los que se ha ido y agradecer por los que todavía están! NO hay mal que por bien no venga, no por mucho madrugar amanece más temprano, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo y todos los demás refranes y reflexiones que quieran para que pongan sus caritas alegres otra vez!**

**Les desea un feliz año nuevo lleno de exitos y buenas vibras! un beso a todos!**

* * *

¿Grinch? Tal vez un poco…

NO era que él fuera avaro, tacaño o muy arraigado a lo material… Le gustaba compartir sus bienes materiales, Kami le proveía de bastante y él no se quejaba de darle parte a quien no tenía. ¡Tenía moral carajo! Pero esa moral estaba llegando a su límite, al tener que pacientemente, servir de comer a cada uno de los niños de la fila del comedor infantil…

-Por favor Shikamaru-le riñó Temari, quien a su lado, le daba a cada niño un quequito cubierto de crema y chocolate, a manera de postre-¿Tanto cuesta un poco de buen ánimo?

-Cuesta cuando yo doy lo que ellos no se comen-dijo él viendo desdeñoso los contenedores de ensalada que él repartía.

-Si quieres cambiamos, pero eso no te va a quitar esa cara larga que tienes- dijo ella. Antes de sonreírle a la niña que seguía en la fila.

Shikamaru se quedó callado. Ella tenía razón. Ni todos los quequitos juntos le sacarían una sonrisa en ese momento. Sencillamente se sentía un tanto decepcionado de no poder hacer lo que quería. Él no era un niño mimado, pero por una vez en su vida estaba completamente convencido de que había tomado una decisión equivocada al no imponer su idea de navidad.

Temari veía por el rabillo de sus ojos al Nara. Estaba un tanto molesta con él de no mostrar el mismo entusiasmo que ella al ver a esos niños felices. Sin embargo comprendía la posición de él, desde que se casaron, no habían tenido tiempo libre suficiente como para poder disfrutar de una luna de miel decente; entre misiones, ir de una aldea a otra, el papeleo, instalarse en la nueva casa… Sencillamente ni por arte de magia podía sacarse el tiempo. Lo más que disfrutaron fue el fin de semana después al viernes que se casaron, que la pasaron en un hotelito en la villa de la Cascada, justo antes que unos " missing nin" atacaran la aldea y ellos tuvieran que pelear…

Pero ahora exactamente no sabía que decirle para animarlo, dado que su cabeza no podía aceptar el hecho de que, a pesar de su madurez y de su IQ de 200, Shikamaru no fuera capaz de entender, que a veces los momentos más felices son los que se les regalan a otras personas.

-Hola, los había visto.

Ino llegó de la parte de atrás de la cocina donde seguían saliendo platos para los niños. Se le veía la tez un poco tiznada de hollín, seguro de las ollas o del horno. Se mostraba bastante alegre.

-Hola Ino-saludo Temari, sonriendo.

-hemmp-saludó Shikamaru.

-Vaya, alguien está de mal humor-arqueó la rubia de Konoha una ceja y le hizo una expresión severa a Shikamaru.

-Digamos que está aquí a la fuerza, ¿eh?-bromeó Temari, lo último que quería era que Ino (la cual organizaba el evento) empezara a hacer preguntas.

-Ja-bufó él, tomando más contenedores y repartiéndolos.

-Como sea, les venía a preguntar si participarán como ayudantes en la colocación de los regalos en los distintos árboles de navidad. Cada recinto tiene su propio árbol, los regalos ya están clasificados pero me gusta que revisen que ningún regalo esté fuera de lugar. Lo hacemos a media noche.

-Por mí encantada-aceptó Temari.

-¿Queda opción?-se resignó Shikamaru.

-Espero ver un poco de mejor ánimo a esa hora-le reprochó Ino- nos vemos, pasen a mi oficina a las 11 y media y les daré el saco correspondiente, "ayudantes de Santa".

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su labor. Ino llevaba más de tres navidades organizando el evento, era jefe de voluntarios en el lugar y pertenecía a la mesa directiva. Contaba con su propia oficina, donde atendía asuntos de dirección y concernientes al voluntariado.

Y de sus muchas actividades, Ino había adquirido experiencia, y sabia que el ánimo de perros que tenía Shikamaru no iba a cambiar, a menos que algo grande tocara su corazón y lo aumentara una talla completa.

De Grinch, Shikamaru pasaría a ser el ayudante de Santa perfecto… Para lo que Ino ya tenía enmente que recinto se le asignaría a Temari y a Shikamaru para repartir regalos…


	3. Chapter 3

_hola! se que me tardé con esta conti,pero es que estoy de albañil en mi casa que estamos haciendo unos arreglos, y yo demostrando mi "girl powa" he ayudado pintando, limpiando, armando, construyendo... en fin estoy hecha leña XD pero nada me quitó escribir este capi y subirlo. Creo que el próximo es el final T.T como me duele terminar fics pero es la ley de la naturaleza no? espero les guste el capi!

* * *

_

Grinch. ¿Para qué negarlo?

A las once y media en punto, la joven pareja se dirigió a la oficina de Ino, a recibir su saco de regalos. El transcurso del día no había mejorado con Shikamaru, y Temari empezaba a frustrarse realmente. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde salidos del comedor.

Tocaron a la puerta y entraron. La oficina no era de más de tres metros por cuatro, y estaba abarrotada con sacos repletos de regalos.

-Hola, llegan justo antes que los demás-dijo Ino tratando de salir de atrás de su escritorio.

Shikamaru le ayudo a dar un pequeño brinco para no golpear los regalos, y ella se metió en la esquina, a revisar los sacos fijándose en las etiquetas que estos tenían.

-Estos cuatro son suyos-dijo señalando los cuatro sacos de más de la esquina.

Shikamaru alzó dos y seguido Temari hizo lo mismo, se despidieron de Ino y le desearon una feliz navidad. Caminaron alzando los pesados sacos hasta la esquina, donde los bajaron a leer las etiquetas de los sacos en búsqueda de dónde ir.

Temari leyó la etiqueta, y tembló un poquito. Shikamaru frunció el seño, se acuclilló y leyó la etiqueta el también. Sintió como le flaqueaban un poco las piernas.

_Estado Crítico y Terminales. Salón 201._

-Mendokusai-salió de sus labios, casi sin proponérselo.

Acababa de recordar donde estaban. Era un centro de acogida de niños, pero era parte del hospital, y no todos los niños eran iguales. Había muchos a los que no habían podido ver por su enfermedad. En algunos casos, esa enfermedad pronto acabaría con la vida de esos niños.

Levantó sus dos sacos, y le dijo a Temari que tenían que proseguir. Ella asintió e hizo lo suyo también. Caminaron lento por el pasillo, doblaron tres veces a la derecha y empujaron la puerta. NO hubo mucha plática en el camino.

El salón era un ala grande, con un espacio central y muchas puertas en su pared, la cual daba a la habitación de diferentes niños. Cada una tenía el nombre del niño y un dibujo hecho por el este.

El árbol estaba en el centro, decorado con unas pocas luces y guirnaldas.

En cada ramita del árbol, estaba la carta de uno de los niños de ese salón, y su respectiva petición a santa.

Temari no tuvo el valor de coger ninguna y leerla. Por su lado, Shikamaru agarró un puñado, se sentó al lado de donde Temari estaba sacando regalos y comenzó a leerlas poco a poco. Temari no le molestó ni un momento.

"¡Santa!

Este año te he tenido que recibir en un hospital, porque mis papás me castigaron muy feo, y me tuvieron que dejar aquí. Este año quiero pedirte una muñeca nueva, porque Hitomi ya no tiene cabello. ME gustaría mucho ver a mis papitos de nuevo conmigo en Navidad.

¡Besos y Galletas!"

"Querido Santa.

¡Otra vez llegué a navidad! Mi enfermera me felicitó y me dio un chocolate por ello. Al doctor le sorprendió, y hasta jugó conmigo. Esta navidad yo quiero un carrito nuevo, para poder prestárselo al doctor para que juegue más conmigo. Y me gustaría que me regalaras otra navidad para pedirte más carritos para jugar con mis amigos…"

"Santa Claus,

Este año la enfermera escribirá la carta por mí, porque yo ya no puedo levantarme. Esta navidad yo quiero pedirte un peluche el cual pueda abrazar, porque me siento muy solito por las noches. Cada vez son más frías. Extraño a mis papás, pero la doctora me dijo que pronto les veré. Espero sea cierto.

TE quiero."

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Del trance en el que estaba inmerso el Shinobi, lo sacó una vocecita. Asomaba la mitad de su carita una niña por una de las puertas. Abrazaba su manta y su peluche y miraba desconfiada a Temari y a Shikamaru. Seguramente el ruido seco de poner los regalos en su lugar le habría despertado. La joven rubia trató de ocultar el saco detrás del árbol.

-¿Qué es ese saco?¿Porqué visten así?

-¿Por qué no vienes y te explico?-se adelantó Shikamaru con una voz tierna.

La niña dio pasitos cortos hasta estar a unos 10 metros del shinobi. Este se acomodó su gorrito, y se acuclilló. La niña inspeccionó su traje un momento.

-¿Eres un ayudante de Santa?-preguntó abriendo sus ojitos

-¿Tú qué crees?-dijo el Nara, guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Uh! se me olvidaba preguntar! estoy obsecionada con un escritor: Stieg Larsson, y me estoy leyendo una trilogia de él, la trilogía Millenium. Pero solo TENGO EL PRIMER LIBRO! Alguien sabe donde se pueden leer libros en línea? o donde se pueden descargar pdf? si saben porfavor onegaiii! díganme! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

_Pues he aquí, C'EST FINI! este es el capi final de este pequeño relato de navidad. Quiero agradecer al grinch que inspiró la historia n.n_

_Por otra parte, gracias a todos los que me ayudaron en mi búsqueda de la Trilogía Milleniun! Con su ayuda ya estoy leyendo el segundo tomo! y tengo el tercero listo para leer también! arigato gosaimazu a todas por sus links e ideas varias! X3_

* * *

_Grinch. ¿Quién diablos es ese?_

La niña le miró de reojo, antes de dejarse convencer. Avanzó un poco más hacia el shinobi y le ofreció su peluche. El ninja lo aceptó en silencio con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Sentía algo cálido en su pecho, que ni con todo el vocabulario del que era conocedor podría expresarlo.

-Qué lindo osito.

-Me imagino que has visto ositos más grandes y bonitos en el taller de Santa-dijo la niña estirando sus brazos cuán grandes pudo para hacer alusión al taller.

-No, este es al más lindo porque es tuyo-le contestó Shikamaru.

La niña se ruborizó ligeramente y le sonrió –ahora sí- abiertamente al Nara.

-De verdad eres un ayudante de Santa-y dicho esto, se le tiró encima a Shikamaru, abrazándolo.

La niña se tiró con todo el impulso, logrando que el shinobi perdiera su equilibrio de cuclillas. Cayó sobre su espalda, para que la niña no se golpeara. La abrazaba fuerte contra su pecho. Sentía unas fuertes ganas de llorar, pero no estaba triste. Sencillamente, el contacto tan puro con esa niña le hizo pensar en todo lo que se había quejado y maldecido ese día. No lloró, el momento no se lo permitía; en su lugar, llenó de besos la cabeza de la niña. Ella no le soltaba, su mayor sueño era saber que santa era real, y tener a un ayudante cerca de ella era la prueba definitiva; y lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Temari veía en silencio desde detrás del árbol. Sentía una opresión fuerte en el pecho de ver a ese hombre con la niña, una completa desconocida, y como le había robado el corazón. Se sentía dichosa.

-¡Oye me tengo que ir a la cama! No quiero que mi regalo se convierta en carbón-dijo la niña preocupada.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que seguirá siendo tú regalo-le dijo Shikamaru- pero tienes razón, deberías irte a dormir.

-¿Me arropas para dormir?

Shikamaru sintió como si el alma se le cayera. La voz de esa niña le estaba cavando hondo en los sesos.

-"_Si podré ser idiota"_-se pensó, antes de tenderle amistosamente la mano para que la niña se sujetara y le guiara hasta su cama.

Entornó su rostro en dirección a Temari, esta le asintió mientras le sonreía complacida. Se veía encantador de la mano de la niña.

La niña le llevó por la habitación justo enfrente de donde se hallaba él, pudo leer que se llamaba Kokoro. No pudo leer más que eso, además no quería.

La cama suya era una típica cama de hospital, con los bordes decorados con listones rosa. La niña le señaló la parte superior de la cama, indicándole que la alzara dado que le quedaba muy alta para ella. El Nara tomó a la niña entre sus brazos, la subió, removió las cobijas, la colocó con cuidado en su lugar y le puso encima las cobijas. La niña le veía feliz.

-Creo que ya es hora de que te duermas.

-Antes, nada más dime una cosa. ¿Qué es la Navidad?

Shikamaru se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta. Meditó su respuesta. 24 horas antes habría contestado que es una época particularmente buena para salir de paseo o vacacionar; o si lo prefieres pasar con tu familia e intercambiar regalos.

-Pues la navidad es algo aquí-dijo él, señalando el área de su corazón-donde sientes ese calor que te llena de felicidad aunque no sepas que es. Aunque estés con tu familia, con alguien que no conoces, o solo; si sientes ese calor, pues es navidad.

La niña oyó la respuesta completa y lo meditó un momento.

Luego, le sonrió a Shikamaru de una manera que solo creyó posible de su esposa. Esa sonrisa le quedó grabada en su cabeza por el resto de su vida.

-¡Lo Sabía! ¡Gracias ayudante de Santa! ¡Esta es la mejor navidad de todas!

Dicho esto, cerró sus ojitos y abrazó su peluche. Shikamaru le acarició la cabeza unos segundos. Adoraba a esa niña. Eran las 12am, era navidad.

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Temari estaba recostada justo a la pared contigua al cuarto. Le sonrió apenas el salió.

-Feliz navidad Nara.

-Feliz navidad-la tomó por la cintura y le beso con todo el amor que pudo-soy un idiota que no sabía nada, gracias a esa niña, ahora sé un poco más.

-Me ha encantado verte con esa pequeña, te veías fenomenal. Cuando tengamos los propios, así te verás.

-En tanto quiero seguir viniendo aquí.

-Como gustes.

Le tomó de la mano, era hora de irse a casa. Salieron del hospital sin prisa en medio de la noche.

De las sombras otra melena rubia salió. Temari giró su cabeza hacia ella y le hizo un disimulado gesto con la mano. Ino repitió lo mismo, y discretamente, miró la sonrisa que ahora reflejaba el rostro del Nara.


End file.
